


Slip round my throat

by silverserpent



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: D/s, I feel weird., M/M, No Plot, PTSD-ish, Porn, erotic asphyxiation, just porn, safe wording out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverserpent/pseuds/silverserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt: "Dom!Bucky, sub!Steve, post WS: Steve wants to have Bucky's metal hand clamped around his throat while getting fucked. Bucky's the one to safeword out. Maybe it sounds too much like one of Steve's asthma attacks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip round my throat

**Author's Note:**

> So I was a little unsure when I wrote this. Hopefully it doesn't fall flat or make you wish you hadn't read it. Written for a capkink prompt: "Dom!Bucky, sub!Steve, post WS: Steve wants to have Bucky's metal hand clamped around his throat while getting fucked. Bucky's the one to safeword out. Maybe it sounds too much like one of Steve's asthma attacks."
> 
>  
> 
> This one assumes they have had an established relationship post winter soldier. Bucky has recovered mostly.  
> Enjoy!

Pale blue eyes fixed on him, only a slight wrinkle in the dark brows above indicating any confusion or concern. Steve swallowed thickly under the stare, not wanting to explain. But his eyes fell to the metal arm, sleek and powerful just resting on Bucky’s knee and Steve thought back to the sparring earlier in the week, Bucky’s cool forearm slowly pressing tighter against his throat in a choke hold that wouldn’t give, forcing him to tap out. The memory’s ghostly tingling of submitting drenched in adrenaline, alive and gushing in his veins prompted him to look up at his longtime friend and recent lover. “Please Buck. I need it.” It was a simple statement. Not begging. Not coercing. That’s not how it worked. Negotiations first, then….

“I’ll think about it.”

_____________________________________________________

Bucky looked down at the kneeling form before him and was pleased with what he saw. Steve sitting on his heels, naked apart from his boxer, hands clasped behind his back, eyes cast down at the carpet and Bucky’s feet. His large hulking form looking as small and demure as possible as he waited. Bucky took a couple of steps to the nightstand next to the bed behind Steve and he grabbed the small bottle of lube from the drawer and tucked it into his hoodie pocket. Before stepping back in Steve’s sight line observing his patient form, trying to be relaxed, but tense and waiting.

“Word.” Bucky commanded.

Steve looked up, locking eyes and responded, “Captain.” 

Bucky nodded at the familiar safe word. One that had been established between them for a while when they played like this. That word had no business in their bedroom. It was why Steve needed this release and desired to submit. The strain of being Captain America was too much to uphold without a break from the pressure to lead.

Bucky stepped close to give his first contact, right hand gently caressing the side of Steve’s face and he leaned into it relaxing sideways, before Bucky’s hand went up into his short hair and pulled his head back to meet his eyes. “I am going to ask you twice more tonight and you will respond within ten seconds or I will stop. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Steve whispered, licking his pink lips.

“What is your safe-word?” 

“Captain.”

Bucky bent at the hips, still towering over Steve’s kneeling form, and pressed his lips gently to Steve’s and kissed him soft. Jaw slowly opened and his tongue flicking out to tangle in the blonde’s mouth. A quiet moan issued from Steve’s throat as the kiss deepened before Bucky pulled back standing upright.

Heat was already emanating off of Steve, anticipating the night’s events with the seriousness behind Bucky’s voice and clarity of the rules. Bucky reached into his pocket and pulled out the small bottle lube in front of Steve. “Strip, and prep yourself. On the bed. I want to watch.” Steve swallowed hard, cheeks heated, but he stood quickly grabbed the bottle and practically leapt onto the bed. Bucky had to suppress a smile.

It had been a long hard road to Bucky’s recovery, but when he was better he realized Steve was broken. His need to stay strong and lead mixed with years of guilt and displacement led to a highly unstable and stressed combination itching under his skin. Bucky had always taken care of him and he once again took up the role. Maybe not defending him in fights, but he would always protect Steve in any way possible.

Bucky’s eyes refocused on Steve’s naked form, feet pressed wide and flat on the bed shoulders pressing hard against the headboard, his slicked fingers driving in and out of his tight hole. A deep roil of heat flooded through Bucky’s abdomen at the sight. “Eyes on me.” Steve’s gaze snapped up to Bucky biting his lip, still twisting and spreading his fingers within himself. Bucky slowly unzipped the black hoodie letting it casually fall to the floor and pulled the long sleeve shirt underneath over his head. Bucky heard Steve’s audible moan as his torso was exposed and watched as Steve’s other hand that had been bracing in the sheets, shifted trying to relieve pressure on his full cock. 

“Hand off.” Steve froze looking at Bucky and when Bucky eyes narrowed Steve began pumping his fingers in and out more and bringing his other hand to his mouth to bite on. Bucky undid the zip and button on the top of his pants for more room and stepped closer to the bed. He got on and crawled closer looking up close as Steve, reinvigorated began stretching himself in earnest, and Bucky sat mesmerized by the tight pink pucker sucking in the two long digits. 

Moving carefully Bucky leaned between tense, quivering thighs and hovered an inch away from Steve’s mouth, breathing in the breathy moans that escaped. Bucky pulled back still not touching, bottle of lube once again in his hands tossed aside by Steve earlier. He pulled back and added a large cool dollop just below Steve’s balls, watching it travel towards his already messy slick crack. “Add another.” Steve whined high and airily, but complied using his fingers to gather more of the lube liberally applied and began working in a third digit in and out of his hole. Bucky smiled watching the flush of Steve’s skin spread from his neck to his chest and looked up at his face twisting in pleasure, eyes sliding shut.

He firmly slapped the inside of Steve’s thigh, who jumped, “Eyes on me.” It was a low growl and Steve nodded, tongue darting out to wet dry lips, trying to focus despite the pleasure coursing through, causing muscles to twitch. Bucky leaned forward between his thighs again and this time licked a long slow stripe up Steve’s abdomen, enjoying the way the muscles jumped. Steve moaned, but did not stop watching as Bucky rained small bites on his torso, licking a long path up to his neck and sucking just above his collar bone. Steve groaned and his hips stuttered upwards barely contacting Bucky’s hovering groin before falling back onto his fingers. 

“Please, Bucky.” Desperation lacing his every syllable. Bucky rocked back smiling at Steve’s obvious need and felt himself grow impossibly harder in his training fatigues. 

Bucky brought a hand up and caressed a sweating brow and whispered, “Soon.” Against pliant lips before pulling back and sitting on his haunches planted firmly between Steve’s wide spread feet. Bucky reached forward with his metal hand and took Steve’s erection firmly in his grip and stroked him once, twice, then let go… Steve moaned hips thrusting in rhythm before a frustrated whine rent the air at the loss of the cool metallic hand. 

Bucky was feeling antsy and looked once more at Steve desperately stretching himself, chest heaving, and precum making his lower stomach messy and slick and stated calmly, “Hands on the headboard, love.” Steve’s hands moved fast latching on to the edge above his head, eyes glazed slightly, but fixed, chest rising and falling rapidly. 

Bucky wiggled his already open pants three inches down and reached in freeing his pulsing cock. He pressed his two fingers into his loose opening and Steve’s head flew back groaning, trying to fuck down onto the digits. Bucky pulled his fingers free and spread the warmed lube on his shaft. Shifting closer Bucky grabbed under Steve’s knees he pushed his legs up exposing him more and lined up the head of his erection before thrusting once hard all the way to the root. Steve gasped and Bucky paused enjoying the heat and pulsing tightness of muscles gripping him hard adjusting to the new intrusion. 

He started off slow and teasing, enjoying the breathy gasps that were pulled from the blonde’s mouth at each push and pull. Watching the man’s knuckles go whiter on the headboard each time he angle his hips just right and drove in with a hard snap of his hips. But soon Steve’s torso was flushed red and he began squirming at the not quite there pleasure that was holding him hostage, he gasped out, “Please Bucky. Oh please. I need it.” 

Bucky didn’t hesitate, they had talked. It was what Steve wanted. What he said he needed. 

With effort he stilled his pulsing hips. “What is your safe-word?” The second and last time he would ask that night.

“Captain.” It was the breathy voice, but it was coherent and there. 

“Good boy.” Bucky rewarded and thrust in hard and fierce, molding himself to Steve’s body and taking his mouth in a deep messy kiss. The heat of their sweaty skin sliding against each other and Bucky pistoning in hard was so good, but Bucky peeled himself back and slowly let his left hand slide up Steve’s torso, metal digits coming to rest around his vulnerable throat. He pulled his eyes up to Steve’s lust filled own and squeezed down slightly. Steve’s whole body convulsed and Bucky gasped as the pressure around his cock bore down impossibly tight. 

Bucky drove into the pliant body harder and pressed the muscles in Steve’s throat a little more encouraged by the rasping “Yes, Bucky yes.” He let his eyes wander taking in all of Steve below him and knew that Steve would not be able to hold on long. His other hand brought Steve’s leg up to his shoulder, bending him almost doubled and Bucky turned his head kissing the inside of his knee. He felt sweat slowly trail down his spine and his eyes returned to the tender flesh under his metal hand and the chest working harder under it. 

A blonde woman’s face swam through his mind her red nails scratching, prying, and fighting at his metal arm fruitlessly as the life faded from her eyes, fingers clamping hard crushing her windpipe. 

Bucky shook his head trying to clear the memory, focusing on Steve’s eyes hazy and unfocused. Timing his flagging thrust with each gasping moan from Steve. Tightening the fingers ever tighter. One of Steve’s hands flew from the headboard and gripped Bucky’s shoulder above him. “Pl…ease..” He choked out and Bucky kept his hand where it was thrusting hard. Steve let his head slide slightly to the left, his cheeks red. “I… I’m…”

The metal was crumbling, screeching and tearing with explosions as the crafts went down. He was panting from exertion. The blonde fighter was on his back bruised face eyes hazy fixed on him. “Cuz I’m with you to the end of the line.” Bucky hesitated feeling the warring kill order and a gut feeling in him that he shouldn’t course through him. 

“Bu..cky…” He was back in bed, Steve’s lips slightly blue and the faint gasping name bringing him back. Disoriented, the plates in his arm out and armed for a final compression to crush the neck below him. Kill. He’s your mission. “…Bu..ck..y…” 

Skinny Steve Rogers was in his arms gasping from another asthma attack as he ran back to the house. “Bu…cky.” He gasped. He would be okay. He would save him. He would always save Steve. 

“Captain!” Bucky screamed and let go of the throat under him. He pulled out and off the bed backing up until he slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Eyes wet and panting heavy, but he watched Steve gasped in a deep lung full and came hard back arching on the bed muscles tensing and toes curling. Chest pumping hard for oxygen. 

Bucky slid down the wall till he was sitting on the floor ribs heaving. His erection flagging quickly as he sat despite not releasing, and one leg tucked to his chest eyes fixed on Steve breathing. He should be caring for him. It’s what he was supposed to do, but he couldn’t bring himself to get up. Not after the mission flashbacks and endangering him like that. He should have yelled captain after the blonde woman mission invaded his mind.

Steve slowly began moving and looked up from the bed as he finally registered that Bucky wasn’t anywhere near him. “Bucky?” His voice was hesitant and raspy from being choked. Steve was visibly trying to bring his thoughts together watching as the metal fingers dig hard into the clothed leg it was hugging. Steve moved still a little dazed, bringing the cover with him.

“Bucky?” His blue eyes looked up at the blonde man in front of him. The concerned blue eyes and cum spattered chest, but his eyes settled on the already purple bruising of skin forming in a ring around the man’s throat.

“I’m so sorry, Steve.” He whispered, not moving to touch his lover. “I lost control. I could have killed you. I almost did.” The words were rushing out of him quietly, “The soldier came back. You were my mission.” 

Steve’s face showed anguish at his friend’s distress. “You didn’t. It’s okay. Everything is okay.” He hesitantly reached out and stroked his hand down Bucky’s good arm. “I’m more then fine. That was exactly what I asked for. I’ve never felt so good.” Bucky looked up at Steve’s face and Steve leaned in pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth. Pulling back and pressing his forehead to his. “I trust you with my life, Buck.”

Bucky reached out and grabbed a firm hold of Steve hugging him to his side. “I’m sorry. I love you.” Tears leaked from his eyes.

Steve hugged him back just as hard. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize something was wrong.”

Bucky pulled back and kissed him soundly and stood up on unsure legs. Steve followed him up and to the bed. He was supposed to save him and protect him. Bucky lay on the bed and tried not to think of what would have happened if the arm plating had locked down. 

As they settled, wrapped in each others' arms Bucky had already decided. Even if Steve said he needed it, even if he said he trusted him, Bucky wouldn’t do it again.

But he dreamed of hands slipping around a throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah..... So.... yeah.
> 
> Let me know what you thought, if you thought anything at all. Hope you like it even a little.


End file.
